


Marked

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Psychic Bond, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were bonds in both cases that he didn’t understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

San idly fingered the cut on his hip – it didn’t hurt right now, while he was sitting, and the hardened paste felt like a scab. Today he could afford to work from home, but he wasn’t looking forward to hobbling in to the Castalia tomorrow, or pacing around the classroom.

But that’s not what he was thinking. His mind kept feeding him the same thoughts over and over, and he could still make no sense of it. Earric and Dozilva – they’d both marked him in their indelible ways. He’d agreed – even asked for it, with Dozilva. There were bonds in both cases that he didn’t understand. And choices, too. It wasn’t the same, but there were parallels. He’d given both the power to hurt him (nevermind that Earric hadn’t asked initially… He had asked eventually, and San had said yes). He’d asked for the pain, for the mark, for the memories he’d never be able to flee. It was terrifying, and he didn’t know what it meant, and that was terrifying too…

But were they really permanent marks, or was that another choice? And what had he gotten in return?

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
